This invention is related to methods for bringing about programmed cell death and apoptosis in the follicular papillae and compositions effective for the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to methods for changing the rate of hair growth and hair pigmentation by topical application of either a protease or a molecule that affects a receptor-mediated signal transduction pathway.
One main function of mammalian hair is to provide environmental protection. However, that function has largely been lost in humans, in whom hair is kept or removed essentially for cosmetic purposes.
Many procedures are used to remove unwanted hair including shaving, electrolysis, plucking and injection of therapeutic antiandrogens. These conventional methods are not without their shortcomings. Shaving, for instance, may result in nicks and cuts in the skin""s surface, may leave a perception of an increase in the rate of hair regrowth, and may also leave an undesirable stubble. While electrolysis may keep an area free of unwanted hair for a prolonged period of time, the process is often expensive and painful and may further result in scarring. Not only may plucking cause pain and discomfort, but if often results in a poor removal of short hair. Several unwanted side effects, such as effects on muscularity, often accompany the use of antiandrogens. Furthermore, with the exception of electrolysis, all of these methods must be repeated on what is often a daily basis, creating an inconvenience for the user. For these reasons, chemical-methods for delaying hair growth are needed.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,234 by Ahluwalia, et al, mammalian hair growth may be altered by applying a cysteine pathway enzyme inhibitor to the skin, which will slow or stop the metabolic pathways for rate and character of hair growth with which cysteine is associated. However, this inhibition of cysteine also causes a shortage of this amino acid in the treated area. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,007 by Ahluwalia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,911 and 5,468,476 by Ahluwalia et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,132,293 and 5,143,925,by Shander et al., enzyme inhibitors are utilized to alter hair growth. In each of these cases a biochemical pathway was altered to inhibit the production of a final product.
It would be desirable to provide a method for chemically affecting hair growth and hair pigmentation which does not deprive the user of needed amino acids or cause unwanted side effects to the user.
In accordance with the present invention, we have found a method for affecting changes in mammalian hair growth and hair pigmentation comprising, consisting essentially of, or consisting of:
topically applying to skin of a mammal an effective amount of a topically active composition comprising a protease within a time sufficient relative to telogen hair growth induction.
In another embodiment of the present invention, we have found a method for inducing programmed cell death and apoptosis within a follicular papilla comprising, consisting essentially of, or consisting of:
topically applying to skin of a mammal a topically active agent having a first portion which is similar in shape to a second portion of a three-dimensional structure of trypsin, whereby the first portion and the second portion are both capable of receptor-mediated signal transduction.
In another embodiment of the present invention, we have found a composition comprising, consisting essentially of, or consisting of:
a) a topically active agent having a first portion which is similar in shape to a second portion of a three-dimensional structure of trypsin, whereby the first portion and the second portion are both capable of receptor-mediated signal transduction; and
b) a pharmaceutically or cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, we have found a composition comprising, consisting essentially of, or consisting of:
a) a topically active agent comprising a protease capable of inducing apoptosis in a follicular papilla; and
b) a pharmaceutically or cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
The compositions and methods of this invention provide a unique, convenient means for delaying hair growth and hair pigmentation by inducing apoptosis at the follicular papillae.